Elementary, my dear Rebekah
by mereditholiver
Summary: Sequel to Changing the Status Quo. Bekah Riker is on DS9 and has a mystery to solve. Bajor is set for Federation admission when an attack is linked to DS9. Will Bekah solve the mystery and have time for her new relationship with Dr. Bashir?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline and the character of Rebekah Riker.

PREMISE: This is a sequel to Changing the Status Quo.

Bekah Riker woke up in her quarters. Her arm had fallen asleep and, in her drowsy mind, she didn't have any idea why. She tried to pull the arm free, but it wouldn't budge. It was then she noticed she was naked. She turned her head and her nose touched the back of a man.

Then Bekah remembered. She'd arrived on DS9, thrown caution to the wind and slept with Julian Bashir, station doctor. She smiled as she remembered the memory of being in his arms and never feeling anything like that before in her life.

She gently blew on his ear, causing him to swat at it with his hand. "Julian," she whispered in his ear.

"Wha...s...it," came Julian's sleepy reply.  
>"My arm's asleep, think I can have it back," she asked.<br>Julian rolled over, releasing the hold on her arm.

"I could wake up like this every morning," he said, kissing her.  
>"I could, too," she said, setting her head on his chest.<br>His fingers drew lazy circles on her back.

"Don't you think it's strange that two people, who've never met before, fell so strongly about each other that they fall into bed," she asked him.  
>"I never believed in love at first sight. I'm a scientist and I never thought it was possible. I know lust at first sight is certainly possible, but I never thought love was as well. Until I met you at the dinner," he said.<br>"I felt it when we both reached for the same cup of punch. Seems odd doesn't it," she asked.  
>"Possibly, but in all my time in Starfleet, odd is par for the course," he said to her, kissing her forehead.<p>

"We hardly know each other," she said.  
>"True, but I think we're meant to know each other; meant to be together," he said.<br>Bekah looked at him. She felt the same way and couldn't believe he had voiced her thoughts.

"Besides, we have a lot of time to get to know each other. One thing is certain: I feel complete with you. I've never felt whole in my entire life," he said, staring into her eyes.  
>"I've never felt so much in such a small amount of time. I'm totally clueless about what to do, but I'm ready to see what lies ahead," she said.<p>

Bekah cuddled closer to Julian. She knew she needed to head to OPS to help Miles work on the computer system, but she didn't want to leave Julian's side.

"Infirmary to Dr. Bashir."

Julian reached over and hit the comm badge on his uniform. "Dr. Bashir. What's the matter, Krishnee?"

"Garak is in the Infirmary. He's insistant on speaking with you about what's bothering him. Can you report to the Infirmary."

"Tell Garak I'm on my way. Bashir out."

He faced the woman in the bed. "Guess duty calls. Will you meet me for lunch later," he asked.  
>"Do you have to ask," she said, smiling. He kissed her and got out of bed and put his uniform back on in a hurry. He kissed her one last time and left Bekah's quarters, bound for the Infirmary. <p>

Bekah sat up in the bed. She wrapped the shiny top sheet around herself and gathered her wrinkled uniform off the floor. She put it in the laundry processor and went into the bathroom to shower.  
>She emerged twenty minutes later in a new uniform. This one was much different than the one from the Enterprise, but she figured she might as well look the part. She fastened her hair into a low ponytail and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.<p>

'Not bad, Bekah. Not bad,' she said to herself, smoothing out the top of the uniform.

"Communications to Commander Riker."

"This is Commander Riker."

"Commander Riker, you have a message from the Enterprise," she heard the communications officer over the comm link.

"Please put it through to my quarters," she said, sitting at her desk to receive her message.

"Bekah! How are you," her brother asked.

"I'm well, but I just saw you yesterday," she said, laughing at his overprotective nature.

"True, but I wanted to see how they treated you when you arrived. Well, I hope," he said.

"They treated me very well. I even have a new uniform for the occasion," she said, standing and spinning around for him to get the full effect.

"Different," he said.  
>Bekah recognized the look on her brother's face and she knew something was going on with him. "What's going on with you? I know you're a bit overprotective, but this is only 24 hours after our last conversation. That means one thing. Something's up," she said, folding her arms and leaning back in her chair.<br>"Damn you and your Riker intuition," he said.  
>Bekah smiled. She'd caught Will on more than one occasion and the fact that the siblings shared such a unique gift, made them a formidable team on the Enterprise. Adding the talent of empathy Deanna had and Captain Picard had a bridge team that was the envy of every commanding officer in the fleet.<p>

"There's something brewing in your section of the galaxy. The Federation is considering the Bajorans for admission into the Federation," he said.  
>Bekah sat down. "That's great for Bajor, right," she asked.<br>"It is, but the Cardassians are claiming someone has infiltrated their computers and planted a virus that is crippling Cardassia Prime," he said.  
>"That's crazy. The Bajorans are peaceful, for the most part. Their society is not technological, it's artistic and religious in origin. What would the Bajorans have to gain by crippling the Cardassians? They won't attack in retaliation, their trying to rebuild their society," she said, unable to fathom why her brother was telling her this news.<p>

"Captain Picard and I agree, but the Federation tribunal isn't so sure. They want to make sure that there isn't any truth to the rumor before admitting Bajor into the Federation," he said.  
>"OK, so what does that have to do with me," she questioned her brother, but she had a feeling she knew the answer.<p>

"Because you're there. You're the Federation's eyes on this problem. They figure you can get more information while working on the stations computers and speaking with some Bajorans that have the technical expertise to do the damage," he said.

"Does Ben know about this," she asked.

"He'll be briefed that someone will be conducting an investigation. He'll probably figure out it is you. Tell him what you feel you can trust him with and no one else," Will said.  
>"But why DS9," she asked.<br>"The virus was apparently sent from the stations computers. There's no way else to track it, but the signal came from DS9," he said.  
>"So I'm looking for a neutron in an entire star system," she said, exasperated by the task before her.<p>

"'Fraid so, but if anyone can do, you can," he said.  
>"Thanks for the confidence. Who do I report my findings to and when," she asked.<br>"I'll contact you in a few days and see how you're progressing. Starfleet and the Federation don't want to alert anyone to what you are doing until it becomes necessary, so routine calls to your brother make a good cover," he said.  
>"OK. I'll wait to here from you and I'll see what I can uncover," she said, feeling the monumental task in front of her.<p>

"I love you and miss you, sis. Talk to you soon," her brother said.  
>"Love you, too, bro," she said, before the Starfleet screen appeared on her monitor.<p>

Bekah got out of her chair and paced around her quarters. Her 'routine' mission to help out a fellow engineer had thrown her directly into a mystery. She might need Sherlock Holmes to solve this mystery and Bekah was afraid she was Watson.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: See previous

Julian Bashir arrived in the Infirmary to find Garak holding an animated conversation with his nurse.  
>"I'll take it from here," he said, excusing the young Bajoran nurse from the room.<p>

"That 'child' was trying to coax something out of me. Haven't you told them it doesn't work with Cardassians," Garak asked the doctor without so much as a hello.

"Good morning to you, too. What's going on? Why is my nurse waking me up in the morning because you have a problem," the doctor asked his alien friend.

"I need to discuss something with you. Remember that implant you removed from me a few years ago," Garak asked.  
>"Yes. Are you having problems from the procedure," he asked, picking up the tricorder.<br>Garak batted the tricorder away. "No, I need to know if you can do that for some of my...former...colleagues," he asked.  
>"I thought your device was a prototype," Julian asked, curiousity lacing his words.<br>"It was, but my...friends, have tracking implants," he said.  
>"So the Obsidian Order could track their spies," Julian asked, disgust for the Cardassian elite police squad lacing every word.<p>

"I'm not confirming or denying anything. Let's just say these... friends could be in danger if certain people realize they can be tracked. They need those implants removed," Garak said.  
>"If you can provide technical data of the implants, I can probably get them out. But I'm not saying I will. This is Cardassian technology and primitive. Primitive because it always explodes on contact with the air," Julian said.<p>

"I'll get you the information you need," Garak said.  
>"Fine. Please, next time, can you wait until a more decent hour? I hate being awaken from my sleep by the comm," Julian said, turning to his desk and PADDs that awaited him.<br>As Garak walked to the door he turned back to the good doctor. "Come now, doctor, you weren't in bed when you got the call," he said.  
>"I was in bed, sleeping," Julian said.<br>"You were in bed, doctor, but you weren't sleeping and you weren't in YOUR bed. See you later, doctor," Garak said, leaving the Infirmary and a blushing Dr. Bashir.

Bekah entered OPS and headed to Ben Sisko's office. She had grown close to the Commander and had heard Starfleet was thinking of offering him a promotion because of everything he'd done to foster good relations with the species on the other side of the wormhole.

She waited for Ben's reply before entering his office.  
>"Bekah, how are you this morning," he asked.<br>"Fine. A little strange sleeping in a new place last night, but I'm sure I'll get used to it," she said.

"I'm sure you will. Did you speak with your brother," Ben asked.  
>That's one thing Bekah loved about the commander. He got right to the point, no matter how unpleasant the topic might be for someone.<p>

"I did and he said you know what I'm supposed to investigate and I wasn't to tell anyone about it," Bekah said as Ben nodded.

"Think you can figure it out? I'm pissed that someone used this station to develop a plot for the Cardassians. The Marqui are the obvious choice, but there have been no Marqui sympathizers on this station, according to Odo," Ben said.  
>"I don't think the Marqui would do this. I'll read the reports that were sent to me and see what I can come up with and let you know something in a few hours. If nothing else, I can give you my take on the whole matter," she said.<br>"Works for me. I look forward to talking to you later," Ben said.

Bekah exited his office and went down the stairs to the center of OPS.

She was greeted as she headed to the lift by Chief O'Brien.  
>"Do you want to work on the computer this afternoon? I have to run some diagnostics on the runabouts before we get started," he asked her.<br>"Sounds good to me, Miles. I'm headed to get breakfast and read some Starfleet reports. I have a briefing with Ben in a few hours, so how about after that," she asked.  
>"Fine. I should have my stuff finished just before lunch," Miles said.<br>"I'll find you," Bekah said, entering the lift.  
>Bekah descended the lift and headed to find something to eat and some coffee. She also needed to prove she wasn't dreaming about what happened last night.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: See previous.

She had spent the morning in her quarters, reading the reports her brother sent her. She couldn't understand who would have sent the crippling virus from DS9 to Cardassia Prime. None of the known Bajoran resistance fighters who held a particularly strong dislike for the Cardassians had the computer skills necessary for such a virus. Those that did were no where near the station at any time, much less when the virus was unleashed.  
>Tossing the PADDs on the desk in disgust because she had yet to find the missing link, she stood up and stretched. She knew Ben wanted a sitrep and she didn't have anything to give him.<br>She exited her quarters and made her way to the Infirmary to meet Dr. Bashir for their lunch. She was surprised to find Miles sitting on one of the beds.

"Are you OK, Chief," she asked, concerned for her friend.  
>"Right as rain. Just waiting for Julian. We're going to lunch. Are you OK," he asked her.<br>"Yeah, I didn't get to talk much with Dr. Bashir at the welcome dinner and I wanted to ask him to lunch. Since you are having it together, I'll leave you to it," she said, turning around and heading toward the door.  
>"Commander, wait. Join us. It will be great to catch up with you," Miles said.<br>Bekah pondered for a moment before turning back around to face the Chief. "Sounds fun. Might be nice to talk to someone who remembers the 'good ole days' on the Enterprise," she said.

Miles hopped off the table as he heard Julian coming around the corner. "Chief, Commander," he said, a unspoken question flashing in his eyes as he looked at Bekah.  
>"I was going to ask you to lunch and Miles was here already and asked me to join you. Do you mind," Bekah asked.<p>

"That would be fine, Commander. Ready," he asked.  
>Bekah led the men out of the door. Julian pointed the way to their regular restaurant and began talking with Miles about their next holosuite adventure.<br>When they were seated, Miles turned his attention to Bekah.  
>"So, Bekah, how are things on the Enterprise," he asked.<br>"Same as always. The unusual is the new normal. I'm hoping Deanna and Will get back together. They've been dancing around things for too long. Hasn't been the same since Worf left, but I can understand why he felt he had to leave the ship. Everything changed when the Enterprise-D was destroyed. No one felt we'd ever get back together," she said.

"What did you do," Julian asked.  
>"I went to the Academy for a few months and taught thermodynamics as it applies to reverse warp technology," she said.<br>"Did everyone come back when the Enterprise-D was commissioned," Miles asked.  
>"For the most part. Worf didn't. He's felt a bit lost these days. Caught between the human world he grew up in and the Klingon world he desperately wants to be a part. I'm hoping he'll rejoin the crew in the future," she said, taking a bite of her lunch.<p>

They continued small talk, with Julian asking little things about Bekah's life before and after joining Starfleet. The Chief tried to make her sound like she was the best officer in the world, but Bekah shook off the praise.

"You ready to get started, Bekah," Miles asked.

"Yes. It was nice getting to chat with you, Julian. We should do it again sometime," she said, smiling at him.  
>"I'd like that. I may call upon you for dinner. How does that sound," he said.<br>"Great. I'll speak with you later," she said, turning and heading out the door with Miles.

Julian sat at the table amazed at what he'd learned about Rebekah. Not only was she smart, but she was beautiful and a highly capable and thought-of officer. Hearing a few of the missions Rebekah had been on made Julian cringe, but it seemed his Rebekah thrived on the challenges of command.

He left the restaurant and headed back the Infirmary. He knew he'd have to tell Miles that he and Rebekah were dating, but he kind of liked the secret between them. If he could figure out how Garak knew about him and Bekah. 'There's a lot about that Cardassian that still puzzles you, Julian,' he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what exactly is the problem, Miles," she asked, looking at one of the mainframes he'd wanted her to inspect.

"I can't understand why this mainframe is having so many memory glitches. It sometimes pulls data up and displays it in Cardassian or pulls some obscure Cardassian memo from years ago and displays it on the screen. I can't understand it," he said.  
>Bekah consulted her tricorder. She couldn't see the answer to the problem in front of her, but she was willing to bet she'd find the solution. She scanned for redundant memory chips and improper codes, but came up empty.<br>"Chief, when did you install the Federation mainframe onto the station," she asked.  
>"Right after we arrived. We couldn't access the Cardassian mainframe to do a clean wipe because of the complex codes they used to guard their data. Commander Data might have figured it out, but Data I'm not. I did the next best thing with what I had at the time," Miles said.<br>"So you essentially dumped the new on top of the old," she asked and Miles nodded.

Bekah sat the tricorder on the console and wondered what was causing the intermittent computer problems.  
>"No pattern of failure has shown up, right," she asked.<p>

Miles nodded his head. "There isn't anything I can figure out that all the failures have in common," he said.

Bekah knew the situation was distressing the Chief. She knew he wanted this station to run better than any other in the Federation and this set back was upsetting him and he was taking it personally.

"I need to think on this some more. Do you mind if I take these readings back to my quarters and look at them? Maybe I'll get another perspective by being away from the problem," she asked.  
>"Be my guest. I have to figure this out or the station could fall apart because no one can figure out what they're supposed to be doing," Miles said, agitation edging his tone.<p>

"I'll see you in the morning," Bekah said, heading off toward the lift.

Bekah entered her quarters and sat the tricorder on the desk. She wasn't sure what was going on with the station computer, but she wondered if it had something to do with what she was investigating.

She was examining some data when her door chime sounded. "Come in," she said, not looking up from her information.  
>"Mind a bit of company," she heard Julian say. His accent sent shivers down her spine and she enjoyed the feeling.<p>

"I would love some," she said, getting up.  
>Julian wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. "What brings you by," she asked, as they sat on the couch.<p>

"I missed you. I felt like I had to be on my best behavior during our dinner. I was dying to hold your hand or at least touch you. This is harder than I had thought," Julian said.

"Me too. We'll make it. Besides, I kind of like clandestine meetings," Bekah said, facing Julian on the couch.

"It does have a bit of mystery about it," he said, watching as Rebekah leaned into him. His hands found their way around her waist and soon they were kissing on the couch.

Just as things got heated, Bekah's comm link beeped.

Both let out a groan of frustration before Bekah activated her badge. "Riker here."

"Commander, the computer's going haywire again. Want to catch a peek," O'Brien said.  
>"I'll be right there," she said before ending the communication. She turned to Julian. "Hang here. I'll be back," she said, kissing him and getting off the couch. She smoothed down the front of her uniform and headed out the door.<p>

Julian sat back on the couch, unsure exactly what had just happened. He decided he'd prepare something for them for dinner to surprise Rebekah.

Bekah found Miles in OPS, surrounded by several senior crew members, watching the Cardassian memo flash across their view screen.

"What the hell," she asked as she stepped off the lift.

"See what I mean," Miles said.

Bekah immediately went to the main processor and jerked the unit out of the console.

"What did do that for," Miles asked as he eyed the big hole the unit had sat in and saw the screens blink to nothing.

Bekah looked at Miles from the corner of her eyes. Miles quickly shut his mouth. He may be this station's chief of operations, but Bekah was one of the best at this, next to Data. He decided he was going to be quiet and not interfere. If she was onto something, he didn't want to mess her up.

"Chief, I transported a cargo box into the cargo bay from the Enterprise. You'll find a temporary mainframe in there. We'll put it in here to run OPS. Hopefully, it will be enough to at least run OPS. Should allow me to see where the problem is coming from," Bekah said.

"I'll go there now," he said, heading for the lift.

"Once that's installed, Ben, you'll have ops back. The backup system is powering on, but it won't run the computers for long. It's too outdated. Miles and I were going to work on that, but this is more important," Bekah said.  
>"Do you have an idea about what is happening," Ben asked.<br>"Haven't a clue, but I'm going to figure it out," she said, taking the part back to her quarters.

She was surprised Julian had actually stayed in the room after she had left him. He'd prepared dinner and she sat and enjoyed another meal with the good doctor.

"What's on your mind," he asked her.  
>"This computer glitch. Seems a bit odd," Rebekah said.<p>

"Odd? How," Julian asked.

"Because it wants to pull up Cardassian information. Why would a Federation mainframe access Cardassian information? They're supposed to be incompatible. It just doesn't make any sense," Rebekah said.

"Think you'll figure it out," Julian asked, putting the dishes in the replicator.

Rebekah got out of her seat. "I have to," she said.  
>"You don't HAVE to," Julian said.<br>Rebekah stopped pacing and looked at him. She knew why she had to solve the problem. She was hoping that this problem with the station's computers was related to the mystery she was investigating for the Federation. She knew she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about what she was doing, but she felt she had to tell Julian.

"I have to figure it out because Bajor's admission to the Federation depends on it," she said.  
>"How," Julian asked.<br>"You can't tell anyone, especially Miles what I'm about to tell you," Rebekah said. Julian nodded and Rebekah sat down next to him on the couch.  
>"Someone sent a computer virus to Cardassia Prime from this station. The Cardassian's are blaming the Bajorans and the Bajorans are denying it. The Federation wants to make sure the Bajorans aren't retaliating against the Cardassians," Rebekah said.<p>

Julian, again nodded. "And you're supposed to figure out what happened," he said.

Rebekah looked at him. "Yes. My job is to help Miles with this computer problem. That's the official reason. The unofficial reason is to figure out who unleashed the virus and why."  
>"Well, I'm certain you can figure it out, Rebekah," Julian said.<br>Rebekah leaned back against him on the couch. "Apparently the ENTIRE Federation council believes I can figure it out. I'm the only one that doesn't think I have the ability to do it," she said.

Rebekah leaned back against him once more, silence overtaking the couple. Neither said anything until Rebekah asked if he was staying the night.  
>"I have an early meeting with Miles, but that shouldn't bother you," she said.<br>"Of course not. I would love to stay with you," Julian said, his brown eyes twinkling.

Rebekah grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: See previous

The next morning, Bekah had already been at work for the last two hours. She'd been reading the display codes for the affected computer core and the only thing she was certain of was that the information the computer was displaying was genuine. She believed it was related to the virus on Cardassia Prime, but she couldn't prove it, not yet anyway.

She got up from the computer terminal and set the PADD on the desk. She had sent a message to her brother and hoped the mundane communique would tell him that she hadn't located anything.

Julian came out of the bedroom, shocked that Rebekah was working at this hour.  
>"Can't sleep," he asked, approaching Rebekah and taking her into his arms.<br>"Yes and no. I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about this 'mission.' However, I hated to leave such a comfortable situation," Rebekah said. "I have the meeting in a few minutes."

"How about you go to that and I'll meet you for lunch," Julian said, placing a kiss on her lips.  
>Rebekah closed her eyes and gave in to his kiss. When he pulled back, she felt an immediate sense of loss.<p>

She headed out the door of her quarters, quickly, before she changed her mind about leaving. 

Julian changed into his uniform from the night before and exited Rebekah's quarters. She was a wonderful, remarkable woman who he could easily see himself spending the rest of his life with her. That thought, while pleasant, shocked the life out of him.

Julian entered the Infirmary an hour and a half later and found Garak waiting for him.

"Garak. To what do I owe this visit," Julian asked him.

"Well, doctor, I was waiting to give you these," Garak said, handing him a memory chip for his tricorder.

"I take it these are the specs you were going to get for me," Julian said.  
>"You would be correct, doctor," Garak said.<p>

Julian put the chip into his PADD and started reading the information the chip contained.

"Do you think you can do something about the implants," Garak asked.  
>"Let me look at these and I'll think it over," Julian said.<br>He went to his desk and set the PADD down and started reading information on his terminal.

Julian hoped Garak would leave but the inquisitive Cardassian came closer to Julian.

"So, doctor, how are things with Commander Riker," Garak asked.  
>"Commander Riker and I are friends," Julian said, not making eye contact with Garak.<p>

"Come now, doctor, you can't expect me to believe that you're not, how do you say, interested in the beautiful Commander," Garak said.  
>"Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong. Rebekah and I are friends. We're having dinner this evening," Julian said.<br>"Well, then, I'll leave you to your dinner plans. Good day, doctor," Garak said, leaving sick bay.

Julian stared after the Cardassian and wondered how exactly he'd figure out about him and Rebekah.

Bekah continued to look at the readouts from the damaged computer mainframe. She didn't understand why the computer was doing what it was doing. 'There's got to be a logical reason for this,' she thought to herself.

She decided to go back to the beginning. She pulled the original programming that Miles had installed on the computer, looking for some corrupt file.

Several hours later, Bekah thought she was making progress. She had managed to trace the virus transmission back to its originating location. However, the answer she found just added more confusion to the puzzle.


	6. Chapter 6

Bekah entered her quarters. She didn't understand what this new information meant to her investigation, except that it offered a theory that she didn't quite understand.

She discovered the virus had originated from Ben's office. However, she didn't understand the other information she was given.

She went into the bathroom to change. She had just emerged when her door bell sounded.

"Come in," she said.

Julian entered her quarters and the two exchanged a kiss before Julian led her to the couch.

"Are you having any luck," he asked, knowing the investigation was weighing on her mind.

"I found out the virus came from Ben's office, but that's about it. I know Ben didn't do it, but I can't figure out what the memory alagrams are trying to tell me. I wish I had Data with me right now," Rebekah said.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Julian said.  
>Rebekah gave him a small smile and got up to get some dinner from the replicator.<p>

The two made small talk over their dinner.

Julian sat on the couch following dinner to drink his tea. Rebekah joined him and brought a PADD to her spot on the couch. Julian had brought some work for himself to do and the couple settled into a comfortable silence while working.

Two hours later, Rebekah couldn't keep her eyes open. "I'm going to head to bed. I can't look at this information any more," Rebekah said.  
>"I know the feeling," Julian said, gathering his material and getting off the couch.<p>

"Are you leaving," Rebekah asked.  
>"Yes. You're tired and so am I. Thought you wanted to get some sleep," Julian said.<br>"I do, but you don't have to leave, you know," she said.  
>"Would you like me to stay," he asked her.<p>

"Yes," Rebekah said.

Julian followed Rebekah into the bedroom where they both fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

A few hours after falling asleep, Bekah awakened with an idea. She thought she knew how the virus was transmitted from the station. She just wasn't too clear on who did it and why.

She got out of bed, quietly, hoping to not wake Julian.

She put on her uniform and slipped out of her quarters and headed to OPS. She needed to have a look at Ben's computer.

She arrived in OPS and wasn't surprised to find Ben in his office.  
>"Bekah, what are you doing here," he asked.<br>"I need to check out your computer again. I have a theory I need to explore," she said as Ben got out of his chair and motioned for Bekah to sit.

She typed some information into the terminal and immediately saw the Cardassian memos playing across the screen.  
>"Just as I thought," Bekah said.<br>"What," Ben asked.

"This is where the Cardassian virus originated from and this is where the corrupted files are originating," Bekah said.

"You don't believe that I initiated the virus," Ben asked.  
>"Of course not. It just proves that this is were everything started. Now, I just have to figure out what that means. You're supposed to be the only one with access to this terminal. I was given access after I came aboard the station. Anyone else able to access this terminal if you're not here," Bekah asked.<br>"Not this one. No one is supposed to be able to do it. Kira and Dax use the wall terminal in here or one in OPS. This doesn't make any sense, Bekah," Ben said.

Bekah shook her head. It didn't make much sense to her either, but she felt the pieces were falling into place.

"I need to contact Cardassian security. I need to head to Cardassia Prime and check out what's happening there," Bekah said.  
>"You want to go to Cardassia," Ben said.<br>"Yeah. I need to go there and figure out what is happening. I have a feeling I might solve this whole problem with a little fact finding mission to Cardassia Prime," Bekah said.  
>Ben stared at the young officer. He knew better than to argue with Bekah regarding her logic, but he knew he couldn't just allow her to head off to Cardassia Prime and into unknown territory.<p>

"You're brother would kill me if I let you go and something happens to you," Ben said.  
>"Well, send an escort. Send me with Dax or Kira or Miles or someone that would make you more comfortable. But, like it or not, I'm heading to Cardassia Prime even if I have to use a runabout to do it," Bekah said, folding her arms across her chest.<br>"Bekah, this is a crazy idea. Couldn't you just contact Cardassian command and get the answers you need," Ben asked.  
>"No," she said.<br>"Bekah, it's too dangerous. I can't allow you to risk your life to find answers you don't even know if you'll find," Ben said.  
>Bekah glared at Ben. She turned around and left his office. Ben had a feeling that she wouldn't listen, but he didn't have any idea what she would do.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Rebekah. Everything else belongs to someone else and I've only borrowed their characters for my own personal enjoyment.

Bekah needed to get to Cardassia Prime. She contacted Cardassia to see if they would extend an invitation to her so she could see the problem first hand.

She sent a message to asking for someone to contact her about arranging a trip to the Cardassian home world to examine the problem.

She didn't have to wait long for her reply.

"Commander Riker, this is Gul Dukat," Dukat said.  
>"Gul Dukat. It's been a while. I haven't heard your name mentioned recently," Bekah said.<br>"I'm living a simple life with in the government and I must say your request to visit our lovely planet caught us by surprise," Dukat said.  
>"Not as much as me, Dukat. Is your government willing to let me come to Cardassia Prime to explore this virus problem," Bekah asked. Something about the Cardassian turned her stomach.<p>

"We welcome you with open arms, Commander. Anything you can do to fix this awful problem, we would be forever grateful," Dukat said.

"Wonderful. When would be good for me to come," Bekah asked.

"I know this problem is of the utmost importance to the government, however, it will take at least two weeks to get the approvals needed from the higher levels of government," Dukat said.  
>Bekah sensed something behind the Cardassian's acquiescence, but she didn't call him on it. Something about him turned her stomach and she didn't fully trust him. "Fine. Notify me at the station when the approval is granted and I'll head to Cardassia Prime. Riker out," Bekah said. She left her quarters and went to find Ben and Miles. She was going to tell them what she was going to do, but she knew they'd be against it. The way she saw it, they had to accept it. This was the only choice she had to make.<p>

She found Ben in his office and wasn't surprised at his reaction to her plan.

"Bekah, you're crazy. You cannot go to Cardassia Prime," Ben said.  
>"I have to, Ben. It's the only way to get answers," Bekah said.<br>"You don't even know if you can find the answers there," Ben said.

Bekah was quiet. She knew Ben had a point. She might not find the answers she was seeking on Cardassia Prime, but Bekah was certain the missing piece of the puzzle was there.

"The Cardassian government will give me their approval in two weeks. I think it'll come through faster unless Dukat puts a kink into the plans. If I don't go, the chance for Bajor to get Federation admittance will slip away. Everyone will believe the Bajorans have sabotaged the Cardassians and no one will trust them. I want to make sure the right people are punished for what happened. The Federation is counting on me to figure this out and if I have to travel to Cardassia Prime to figure it out, I'm going to do it. You have two weeks to figure out a plan of your own," Bekah said.

Ben knew Bekah would go, despite his trying to talk her out of it. She held the same rank he did and, despite his being in command of the station, she could get what she wanted from the rest of the crew by virtue of her rank. Ben shook his head.  
>"Fine. I'll give you 72 hours after they give their approval for you to get back here. If not, I'm going to the Enterprise and telling your brother.," Ben said.<br>"I'll be back. I can't have the Enterprise come speeding to Cardassian territory," Bekah said.  
>"Just come back," Ben said.<br>Bekah smiled and headed out of his office. She found Miles at his station.  
>"Chief, I need you for a mission," Bekah said.<br>"I can only imagine what that might be," the Chief said.  
>"We're heading to Cardassia Prime. You're going to come with me in a runabout and wait for me to beam back up," Bekah said.<br>"When do we leave," he asked.  
>"As soon as I get approval from the Cardassian government. I expect it will come through sooner than they anticipate because they need this virus eradicated. Can you keep a runabout on standby so we can leave as soon as they give us permission," she asked.<p>

"Sure. I'll get to work on it right away," he said. Bekah smiled and headed back the way she had come.

Miles headed toward his quarters to let Keiko know what he was doing. He hated the thought of traveling to Cardassian space, but he would do it for Bekah. He didn't want to be the one to tell her brother something happened to her.

Bekah spent the next few days anxiously awaiting word from the Cardassian government. She knew their communications might become spotty if the virus had invaded their communications systems. She knew the virus would continue to cripple the planet until it was eradicated, but no one on Cardassia had been able to figure it out.

Bekah had spent more time on the station computer and had come to an alarming conclusion. She was so sure she would find the answers on Cardassia Prime that she would bet her entire career on her assumption.

She hated not telling Julian about her upcoming mission because she knew he would worry. She knew Miles hadn't said anything because it wasn't something they would talk about. Bekah hadn't told Miles to keep it a secret, but she figured he understood the fewer people knew that Bekah was heading to Cardassian space in a few days, the better.

So, Bekah was glad Julian's attention was diverted to figuring out how to remove Garak's friend's implants without killing them or damaging the station in the process.

"Are you having any luck," Bekah asked as she handed him a cup of tea.

"No. And frankly, it's driving me mad. It's a simple procedure, but every scenario I've run has either the patient dying from complications, the station suffering damage from the explosion, me dying because of the nature of the explosive and everyone dying because I set off some kind of chain-reaction inside the station. I don't understand," Julian said, tossing his head back against the couch.

"My poor, poor, Julian. Come here," Rebekah said, angling herself so she could massage Julian's shoulders.

"Ooh, you have magic fingers, Commander Riker," Julian said, moaning with pleasure and closing his eyes.

"You flatter me doctor," Rebekah said. She massaged his shoulders for a few minutes before she gave into the temptation and started kissing his neck.

"That, my dear, isn't massaging," Julian said, turning around so he could face Rebekah.  
>"I know, but I thought you needed that a bit more," Rebekah said, leaning into Julian for a kiss.<p>

It didn't take long for the couple to head to the bedroom for another night of passion and wonder for the two.

Several hours later, Julian had his arms wrapped around a sleeping Rebekah, completely amazed at how things had turned out with her.

"Stop over thinking," Rebekah said.  
>"What," Julian asked.<br>"You're going to start wondering if this is the right thing and if I really want to be with you. I love you, Julian Bashir and I won't have you start doubting that," Rebekah said.  
>Julian looked down at the woman who held his heart in an iron grip and wondered how she knew what he was thinking.<br>"It's not too hard to figure out what you're thinking. I've had those same thoughts. Then I decided to say to hell with them and do what I wanted and what felt right," she said.  
>"You're truly a remarkable woman, Rebekah Riker," Julian said before pulling her into another sizzling kiss that had her head spinning and ready for another lap around the bed.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Rebekah. Everything else belongs to someone else and I've only borrowed their characters for my own personal enjoyment.

Later, Bekah's comm link beeped. Roused from her dead sleep, she groped for the communication button.

"This is Commander Riker," she said, sleep heavy in her voice.  
>"Commander, there is a message for you from Cardassia Prime," the communications officer said.<p>

"Fine. I'll get it at my living room terminal," she said. She jumped out of the bed and grabbed her wrinkled uniform and quickly put it on before heading to the living room.

"This is Commander Riker," she said. She was greeted with the sight of Gul Dukat. Bekah was glad she'd eaten earlier, otherwise she might have lost her food.

"Commander, the Cardassian government would like to extend their welcome to you and anxiously await your arrival on Cardassia Prime," Dukat said.  
>"Wonderful. I'll prepare to leave and I'll contact them from subspace when I'm nearing the planet. Wouldn't want them to attack me, now would I," Bekah said.<p>

"That would be prudent, Commander," Dukat said before the screen went to black.

She peeked into the bedroom and saw Julian fast asleep. She quickly went around her quarters and threw a few things into her bag. She set the bag in the living room and headed back to bed. She just hoped they found something because she didn't want to face the reaction if they wasted time. She contacted Miles and asked him to meet her at the runabout.

She poked her head back in her bedroom and saw Julian was still sleeping. She recorded a quick message for him and set it on his uniform. She knew he'd be angry when he found she'd left without a goodbye, but she hoped to be back before he got too upset.

Bekah met Miles at the runabout at the same time. They boarded the ship and set in their course to Cardassian space.

"This is the USS Shenandoah requesting permission to leave the dock," Miles said to DS9.

"Permission granted, Chief. Safe trip," Dax said.

As Bekah and Miles guided the ship away from DS9, Bekah asked Miles, "What do they think we're doing?"

"Commander Sisko told them it was a routine run to Starbase 413."

"He gave me 72 hours. Did he mention that to you," Bekah asked.  
>"Yes. He also said he'd contact the Enterprise if he so much as smelled trouble," Miles said.<br>"Great. I'll have ALL of Starfleet coming after me," Bekah said.  
>"So do you want to tell me what this is all about," Miles asked.<br>Bekah took a deep breath. She knew she'd have to explain, but she didn't know if Miles would believe her.

"I'm solving your computer problem," she said.  
>Miles looked at her. "Are you daft? My problem is on DS9, not Cardassia."<p>

"I know, but the answer is on Cardassia Prime. I know why this virus was planted on Cardassia Prime and why the station computers are messing up," she said.  
>Bekah launched into her explanation and, when finished, Miles was amazed at Bekah's conclusion.<p>

"You do know what will happen if you go to Cardassia with that theory," Miles asked.  
>"Yeah. That's why you need to keep a lock on me at all times, got it," Bekah said.<br>"I'll definitely do that, but don't you want to reconsider this? I mean, get the Enterprise here and have them help," Miles asked.  
>Bekah glared at him. Miles shut his mouth because he didn't want to argue with her. She was stubborn and he didn't want to get between her and her stubbornness.<p>

Julian awoke the next morning and reached for Rebekah. His eyes opened quickly when he didn't feel her. He pulled on his pants and called for her in the other room.  
>"Rebekah," he called before returning to the bedroom.<br>It was then he noticed the PADD on his folded uniform. He picked it up and hit the on button.

He saw Rebekah's smiling face on the screen.  
>"Don't be mad. I didn't just abandon you. After all, you are in MY quarters. I had to leave because I got a subspace message I was waiting for and I only have 72 hours to get there and take care of things. Don't worry. I'll be back. If, for some reason, something happens and I don't make the 72 hour deadline, Commander Sisko will contact my brother and the Enterprise will warp to my rescue. Miles is with me, so I'll be fine. Just know that I love you and I can't wait to come back and get in your arms. So, wait for me. I love you," Rebekah said before the screen went dark again.<p>

Julian sat down on the bed. He didn't know what was going on, but his first order of business was to speak with Commander Sisko about the mission Rebekah was on. He wanted to make sure that Rebekah was safe and he wouldn't rest until that 72 hour deadline was up and she was back on the station. He hoped nothing happened in that time. He'd finally found the person he wanted to be with and he wasn't going to rest until she was safe in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Rebekah. Everything else belongs to someone else and I've only borrowed their characters for my own personal enjoyment.

77 HOURS LATER

Julian was pacing in Ben's office. He was angry, but he wasn't sure who he was more angry at: the Cardassians, Rebekah for not telling him exactly what was happening or Miles for going along with her plan. He didn't know what to do and he hated feeling helpless. He barely heard Rebekah's brother raging at Ben over what happened.

"You just LET her go," Will yelled at Ben.  
>"Bekah was doing something for Starfleet and the Federation, technically there wasn't any LETTING to be done. Bekah had the authority to conduct her investigation as she saw fit," Ben said, determined not to let Will browbeat him over this incident. "I told her she could not go, but you can imagine how that went over," Ben added.<br>Despite the tension in the room, this elicited a small chuckle from Miles and Will.

"That's Beks," Will said.

"I can't believe Rebekah would do this," Julian said as he continued his pacing.  
>"I can," Will, Ben and Miles all said together. Julian looked at the three men.<br>"Well, obviously I've missed something because I can't believe Rebekah would put herself in such danger," Julian said.  
>Will let out a deep sigh. "She does what she thinks is right. You can't argue with that," Will said. "So what are we going to do about this?"<p>

"What exactly did Bekah tell you, Chief," Ben asked.  
>"She said if I lost the lock on her to head back to Federation space and contact you and the Enterprise. I was then to come back here. I didn't want to leave, but Bekah made me promise I'd get you and Commander Riker to Cardassian space if she didn't return," Miles said.<br>"Looks like we're off to Cardassian space," Will said, glancing at the three men.

"You coming with us, Doctor," Ben asked.  
>"Of course," Julian said.<br>He and Miles left Ben's office, heading to the Enterprise on the docking ring.  
>Will stopped Ben on the way out the door.<br>"What is the doctor's relationship with my sister," Will asked.  
>"They like each other. Don't know more than that," Ben said.<p>

"Great! I think I have to have a talk with my sister," Will said.  
>"I don't know about that. Bekah isn't the same girl she was when she married Wesley. She's not the same girl I knew on her first assignment. She's much stronger, older and wiser. I think you're sister can handle herself. Dr. Bashir is a good man and Bekah appears to be a calming influence on him," Ben said.<p>

"Still doesn't mean I have to like it. Or him," Will said.  
>"You'll change your mind quickly on that one," Ben said.<p>

Will shook his head as they descended the stairs and headed toward the lift.

"What are you going to do, Dukat? Keep me here until I die or you get the Obsidian order to kill me," Bekah asked.  
>"My dear Commander Riker. I have no intention of letting you die here. I just can't have you reveal the truth," Dukat said.<br>Bekah followed the Cardassian's path around the room. Bekah didn't get out of her chair. She'd been brought here shortly after her arrival on Cardassia Prime. She hadn't revealed the cause of the virus, but Dukat felt he needed to see what she knew.

"Holding me against my will isn't something Starfleet is going to look upon too kindly. And I'm willing to bet that your superiors have no idea that you've brought me here," Bekah said.  
>She leaned back in her chair, not wanting to let the Cardassian know that she was worried about why she'd been brought here.<p>

"Commander Riker, I want nothing more than to have a conversation with you," he said.

"Dukat, please. You know that I know the Bajorans aren't responsible for this virus. You know that when the Cardassian hierarchy finds out, you might have some serious charges to answer. How does that fit into your plan, Dukat," Bekah asked.  
>"I don't know what you know or...think you know, Commander, but you are wrong," Dukat said.<br>Bekah got up from her chair. "Think what you want, Dukat. This whole plan will be revealed and you'll be lucky if you're able to command a garbage freighter," Bekah said.  
>"I don't have any idea what you're talking about. You really shouldn't threaten someone bigger than you," Dukat said.<p>

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to take it as a threat," Bekah said.  
>"I thought so..." Dukat started to say before Bekah cut him off.<p>

"I meant it to be taken as a promise. Guess I have to work on my delivery," Bekah said.

"This is absurd. You will stay on Cardassia Prime and we shall find a use for you," Dukat said.  
>"Yeah, right. And you will explain my disappearance from Starfleet how, exactly," she asked.<p>

"You will be killed in an ambush while trying to save us. The government will believe I caught you trying to upset the balance of power and use another virus to cripple our empire. No one will care then, what happens to you," Dukat said.  
>"No one is going to believe you, especially with Starfleet. And if your government believes your story, you Cardassians are a lot dumber than we thought. We wouldn't have needed to try so hard to defeat you," Bekah said.<p>

Dukat approached Bekah, hand in the air ready to strike when the doors to her room opened and in rushed her brother, Ben, Miles and Julian.

The normal calm and stoic doctor held his phaser to Dukat's head.

"You lay a hand on her and I can promise you, the things I will do to you, personally, will make Hell seem like a paradise," Julian said.

"You're bluffing," Dukat said.

Julian's grip became white as he held the phaser higher. "Want to try me," he said.

Dukat must have assumed the doctor was mild-mannered because the aggression Julian was showing the Cardassian was enough to throw Dukat off guard.  
>Will swung from behind Dukat, knocking him on the ground and disarming him.<p>

"Rebekah," Julian said.  
>"Julian! What are you doing here," she asked.<p>

"Helping to rescue you," Julian said.

"Now, Dukat, care to tell us why you have a Starfleet officer in this room," Ben asked.

"We were having a friendly discussion about this computer virus," Dukat said.

"If that's your idea of friendly, I hate to see how you treat your enemies," Julian said, bitterness in his voice.  
>"That true, Bekah," Will asked his sister.<p>

"I know what caused this virus," Bekah said.  
>"Care to enlighten us," Ben asked.<br>"The person who planted the virus is the last person to be in your office before the Federation took over the station," Bekah said. Her gaze locked on Ben's before they both looked at Dukat.  
>"DUKAT," Julian said.<p>

"Yep. Dukat. I'll explain when we get off this planet. I assume the Enterprise is in orbit. Can you arrange for a Cardassian representative to report to the ship? I'd rather admit this information in the safety of the ship. Cardassia Prime isn't a place I want to spend another minute," Bekah said.  
>"Of course. We'll take Dukat into custody," Ben said.<br>Two Starfleet officers approached Dukat and placed him under arrest.

"Where are you taking me," Dukat asked.  
>"Well, we can leave you here in a holding cell and, when the truth is revealed, ignore what the government is going to do to you or you can come with us and risk Starfleet justice. It's your call. Either way, you're going to spend your life in a cell. It's just a matter of what kind of a cell you will be calling home," Bekah said.<p>

Bekah turned and headed out the door, Julian, Ben and Will following behind. The two Starfleet officers took Dukat and they transported back to the Enterprise.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Rebekah. Everything else belongs to someone else and I've only borrowed their characters for my own personal enjoyment.

Will had Dukat escorted to the conference room and joined his sister, Ben, Miles, Julian and the rest of the Enterprise senior staff on their way to the conference room.

Julian wrapped his arms around Rebekah the minute they were alone.  
>"I was so worried about you," Julian said, kissing Rebekah.<br>"I'm sorry I took off like that. I had to see if my theory was valid. I admit, though, I wasn't expecting Dukat to realize I knew what happened," Rebekah said.  
>"That was totally crazy. You can't be doing things like that," he said, taking her in his arms again.<p>

"It's my job, Julian. It's what I do," Rebekah said.

"Although, I did like you playing the part of the hero. I had no idea you could be so forceful," Rebekah said.  
>"Neither did I. The only thing I thought of was getting you back and seeing Dukat ready to attack you... I guess my instincts took over and my desire to protect my woman came out," Julian said, smiling slightly.<br>"Well, I liked the caveman mentality. Made me feel special. No one's ever acted like that. At least not anyone that isn't my brother," she said.

Julian was about to speak when Rebekah's comm badge beeped.  
>"Dr. Crusher to Rebekah Riker. Commander, I need to see you in sick bay. You need a physical to make sure you are fine after your ordeal."<br>"OK, doctor, I'll be there shortly. Riker out."

"You'd better go. I'll meet you in the conference room," Julian said.

Rebekah nodded. "That would be great. I'll see you then," she said. They shared a quick kiss and Rebekah headed out the door to sick bay.

Bekah entered sick bay and was immediately enveloped in a hug by her former mother-in-law.

"Beverly," Bekah said.  
>"Sorry, but when Will told me where we were going and why, I was so worried. Just because you're not married to my son doesn't mean I don't still think of you as my daughter. I'm glad you're safe," Beverly said.<br>"So am I, but you know anything is possible when you're in Starfleet," Bekah said, sitting on the exam table.  
>"I know. Doesn't make it any easier. Now, I'm going to do a quick scan and make sure you're not suffering any ill effects from that," Beverly said, taking out her tricorder and waving it over Bekah.<p>

"OK. I have to meet everyone in the conference room," Bekah said.

Beverly consulted her tricorder and was shocked at what appeared before her. She didn't know how to tell Bekah the information, but she knew she couldn't mention it to her before she reported to the conference room.  
>She took a deep breath and turned back to Bekah.<p>

"OK. I'll let you know if I find anything out of the ordinary," Beverly said.  
>Bekah got off the bed and headed to the conference room.<p>

She entered the conference room and found, not only her friends and ship mates from the Enterprise and DS9, but also several high ranking members of the Cardassian government.

"Thanks for coming," she said.

"You know the cause of this virus that has infected our planet's computers," a Cardassian identified as Nentauk asked.

"I do and I want you all to know I have proof to back up my allegations," Bekah said.  
>"Of course, please go on Commander," Captain Picard said.<p>

"I've been working with Chief O'Brien on identifying a cause behind the computer failures on Deep Space Nine, which everyone knows is a former Cardassian outpost Tarak Nor. During my investigation on DS9, I discovered where the virus originated from on board the station. It came from Commander Sisko's office," Bekah said.  
>"What did you find on the computer terminal," Ben asked.<br>"That the virus was originated from Ben's office, but it was implanted in the computer long before the Federation ever took possession of the station," Bekah said.  
>"Why," her brother Will asked.<br>"Excellent question, dear brother. And I wondered that myself until I realized who'd placed the virus on the station's computer. Then the motive was simple. The virus was implanted into the computer and was set to activate by a subspace carrier wave. This allowed the virus to be activated without the person being physically on the station. Thereby giving them an alibi when the virus became active. The only person who could have done it and have something to gain is Gul Dukat," Bekah said.  
>All eyes shifted to the Cardassian in shackles at the head of the table.<p>

"That is absurd Commander Riker I don't know what your animosity is toward Cardassians but that is a crazy accusation," Dukat said.  
>"Really, Dukat? Care to explain why you were getting ready to try and discredit me to not only your own people but to the Federation," Bekah asked.<br>"What happened, Commander," Captain Picard asked his officer.

"Dukat figured out when I asked for permission to come to his planet to figure out what happened with the virus. He knew I must have suspected something. He was going to tell the Cardassian Central Command I was trying to sabotage the government and I was the originator of the virus. He was going to have me executed. He would then tell the Federation that I had suffered some unfortunate accident while uncovering the cause of the virus. His plan was to have some rogue Cardassian faction take the fall for the virus. No one would ever know about Dukat's involvement," Bekah said.  
>"Wait! He planted the virus in his own computer and activated it himself? Why," Julian asked.<br>"So Bajor wouldn't get Federation acceptance. He knew if the Federation accepted Bajor, they would have the Federation backing them should anyone project some aggression toward them. That would end the Cardassian's conquering ways," Bekah said.  
>"But why try to set you up," Ben asked.<br>"Who would believe a saboteur and disgraced Starfleet officer? Dukat stood to gain a lot of popularity if his campaign succeeded," Bekah said.

"But what did that have to do with the station computers," Miles asked.  
>"Dukat implanted the virus into the computer of the station. The virus was dormant until a subspace carrier wave, sent from Cardassia Prime activated the virus. The virus showed as originating from the station because it did. It produced a subspace wave that sent it directly to the Cardassian mainframe. When the virus started wreaking havoc on the planet it also affected our computers on the station because they were also Cardassian in origin. Not having the originals wiped out completely made them susceptible, but the Federation software on top of the Cardassian protected the computers to a degree. The virus affected little subroutines that activated the various Cardassian memos and things still stored in the computer banks. When I started digging around to find the cause of the stations computer malfunctions, I discovered the virus' signature. I traced it back to Ben's office, the former office of Gul Dukat. I never once suspected Ben was behind the sabotage, I just put two and two together. Once Dukat held me in his office, I knew I was right," Bekah said.<br>"Brilliant piece of detective work, Commander Riker. You have done a great service to the Cardassian people. Thank you for everything and I promise you, Dukat will be dealt with by the Central Command. May we leave, Captain Picard," Nentauk asked.  
>"Of course, Legate. Thank you for your understanding in this matter and we wish you luck. If you need anything of Starfleet, please ask," Picard said.<br>"Starfleet will send some engineers to take care of that virus, sir," Bekah added.  
>"We'd be in your debt. Come let's get this traitor back to Cardassia," Nentauk said. His group exited the conference room, leaving Bekah with Julian, Ben, Miles and the Enterprise senior officers.<p>

"What the hell were you thinking," Will asked his sister.  
>"Before you start yelling, you're right. I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry, but I had to do something. I couldn't let Dukat win after everything he put the Bajorans though," Bekah said.<p>

"What ever gave you the idea to look in that direction," Geordi asked his friend.  
>"'How often have I said to you that when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains,however improbable, must be the truth,'" Bekah said.<br>"Sherlock Holmes. An excellent point, Commander," Data said.  
>Bekah looked at the android and saw the smile on his face. "For a while there, I felt like Watson. Only I didn't have the intelligent Sherlock Holmes waiting in the wings," Bekah said.<br>"You did just fine. Now why don't you head to your quarters and get some rest. We'll set a course back for DS9 and return Ben, Miles and Julian back to the station," Will said.  
>Without another word, Bekah left the conference room, followed by Julian. She'd sent him a look that told him to follow and he needed to talk with her before they arrived back at the station.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Rebekah. Everything else belongs to someone else and I've only borrowed their characters for my own personal enjoyment.

She entered her quarters, Julian right behind her. As soon as the door closed, Julian grabbed Rebekah in his arms and gave her a kiss that reflected all the fear he'd felt while she was gone and everything that he felt for her at that moment. He was in love with her and he wasn't going to return to the station without her knowing how he felt for her; he wanted her to marry him.

"Rebekah, I love you. Marry me," he said between kisses.  
>Rebekah pulled back and looked at Julian. "Marriage? Given my track record," she said.<br>"Rebekah, I know how I feel and I want to know that you'll be mine forever. I know your probably scared because of what happened with Wesley. I can't promise you anything except I will love you for the rest of my life. I'll never love anyone the way I love you. It's felt so right from the first moment we met," Julian said.  
>"I love you and feel the same way, but marriage is a big step. I'm here on the Enterprise and you're on DS9. I'm not going to get into a marriage where I'm separated from my husband again. I know it won't work. I can't have my heart broken again that way," Rebekah said.<br>"Would you leave the Enterprise," Julian asked.  
>"I don't know. Could you leave DS9," she asked.<p>

"I don't know," he answered.

Rebekah stepped out of his arms and walked to one of the windows that looked out into the space that surrounded them. "I don't want us to hurt each other. You love practicing frontier medicine and I love the thrill of command and exploration on a star ship. My family is here. You're friends are there. I hate to say this, but if either of us left our positions for something different, we're going to resent the other person because of it. That can't work in a marriage either," she said, sadness in her voice.  
>"What are you saying, Rebekah," Julian asked. He approached her and she turned around.<br>"As much as I love you, I don't think we can make it work," Rebekah said.

Julian dropped his head, knowing Rebekah was right. Neither could give up their dream and not have it affect their relationship with the other. All the love they felt couldn't possibly make up for what they'd be giving up. Rebekah had tried the long distance thing in her marriage to Wesley and she wasn't willing to do that again.

The couple shared one last kiss before Julian stepped away from Rebekah and exited her quarters. He cast one last look at Rebekah from over his shoulder. He saw the tears in her eyes and his heart broke. He wanted so badly to head back and take her in his arms and tell her that he didn't care about his posting, he just wanted her. But he knew that wouldn't work. He put one foot in front of the other and headed toward the quarters he was assigned on the ship and decided to hole up in there until he got to DS9.

Bekah watched him leave. When the door finally closed on him, she sobbed. She collapsed on her couch and wept into her hands. Despite the pain she felt, she knew if they tried to make a marriage or even a relationship work in their current situation, they'd both be disappointed. The last thing Bekah wanted to do was hurt Julian. Despite how desperately she loved the man, she knew they couldn't be together. It didn't matter that they were made for each other, they completed each other, they loved each other; they couldn't be together.

Soon after Julian left Bekah's quarters, her door chimed.

"Come in," she said as she tried to gather her composure.

"Sis, is everything alright," Will asked upon seeing his sister.  
>"Yeah. Just dealing with something now, rather than later. It's just a bit painful," she said, wiping her face with her palm.<p>

"You're in love with Dr. Bashir," he said, more as a statement than a question.

Bekah looked at her brother and nodded. Will wrapped his sister in a hug. "So why are you crying? Why is it painful," he asked as he kissed the top of her head.  
>"Julian loves DS9. It's his home. He can practice the kind of medicine he loves. My home is here. You're here. The captain and Beverly. Geordi. Data. Deanna. I can't leave the Enterprise. My entire career has been built here and I can't imagine doing anything like I do here out on a space station," Bekah said.<br>Will took a deep breath. He'd been dreading telling his sister, but given what she was telling him about being in love with Dr. Bashir, he knew he had to tell her.  
>"Deanna and I are getting married," Will started.<br>"That's great! Why didn't you tell me sooner," Bekah asked.  
>"Because we're getting married and then I'm transferring off the Enterprise. I've been named captain of the Titan. It'll be out of dock in a few weeks. Deanna and I will marry. Head to Betazed and have a ceremony before going to Risa. We'll head to the Titan from there," Will said.<br>Bekah couldn't believe what her brother had just said to her. "You're leaving the Enterprise," she asked.  
>"It's time, Beks. I've been here for a long time and with Deanna and I getting married getting my own command sounds like a great idea," Will said.<p>

Bekah got up off the couch. "You won't be the Enterprise's first officer any longer," she asked, still unable to fathom her brother's statement.

"Bekah, I'll still be your brother," he said.  
>"I know. Wow. That puts my whole argument into another realm. Beverly told me in sick bay earlier that she's heading back to Starfleet Medical part time. Wesley is graduating and heading to a ship. Too much is changing. I guess I really don't have anything here for me," Bekah said.<br>"I think you need to talk to the captain. If Beverly is leaving the ship, at least part time, that would open up a position for a ship's doctor. And I have a feeling that Julian would be more than capable of filling that position," Will said.  
>Bekah didn't say anything in response to Will's statement. Instead she sat down at her desk and leaned forward on her elbows. Will immediately recognized this as her thinking stance.<br>"You'll figure it out, little bit. You always do," Will said before getting off the couch and heading out the door. He knew Bekah had some thinking to do and he wanted to give her the privacy to do that. He knew his announcement gave her something to think about. He hated leaving his sister, but he knew they would eventually be posted to another ship. He just wished it wasn't while Bekah was feeling so vulnerable. He didn't want her to feel abandoned like she had when she was sent to the boarding school. He'd spent that last few years trying to make up for not spending more time with his sister when she was younger. He headed to Deanna's quarters to talk about Bekah. He wanted Deanna to speak with Bekah and see what was going on in her head.

Bekah was about to go to sick bay and talk to Dr. Crusher when her door chimed and the doctor stood on the other side.  
>"Beverly, come in. I was just coming to see you," Bekah said.<br>"Bekah, I have a question. When was the last time you saw Wesley," Beverly asked.  
>"Three months ago. Why," Bekah asked.<br>"You're pregnant," Beverly said.  
>Bekah looked her with shock. Beverly continued. "And I was trying to figure out if it could belong to my son. Seeing as how you're ten weeks along, I guess that's not possible," she said.<p>

Bekah's jaw hit the floor. "Pregnant," she asked.  
>"I found out when I did your scan after you were rescued. I needed to make sure you were physically okay after the ordeal. That's when I found out you were pregnant," Beverly said.<br>Bekah eased herself down on the couch, unable to believe what Beverly had just told her.

"Is Dr. Bashir the father," Beverly asked.  
>Bekah nodded her head. She didn't trust her voice to speak for her.<br>"Do you love him," Beverly asked. Again Bekah nodded.  
>"Then you need to go to him and tell him," Beverly said.<br>"Pregnant? I didn't think that was possible for me," Bekah said.  
>"Why," Beverly asked.<br>"Every time Wesley and I got together, we kept hoping I'd get pregnant. We both wanted children. I figured something was wrong, but we didn't mention anything to you because it wasn't something Wesley wanted to talk about with you. We were going to see a doctor on a star base, but we decided to get divorced before that could happen," Bekah said.  
>"Well, I can assure you that you are perfectly healthy. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be for you both," Beverly said.<br>"Maybe. But how am I supposed to tell Julian that I'm pregnant with his child," Bekah asked.  
>"Just tell him the truth. That's the only thing he should expect from you. Honesty," Beverly said.<br>"I can't. I can't tell him until I know what I'm going to do with my career," Bekah said.  
>Beverly got off the couch.<p>

"You'll always be my daughter, no matter what you decide. Congratulations," Beverly said.  
>Bekah hugged the woman who'd been a mother to her longer than anyone. She hoped she'd figure out what to do and make Beverly proud.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Rebekah. Everything else belongs to someone else and I've only borrowed their characters for my own personal enjoyment.

Six weeks later, Julian was finishing another day. Another mind-numbing day like the previous 42 before that.

He'd left the Enterprise without saying goodbye to Rebekah. He didn't know what hurt more; not having her with him or leaving without saying goodbye. He loved the woman, but he couldn't have her. It didn't make any sense, but, then again, love never did.

He had fought the internal battle with himself, saying he was feeling too much for her too fast and it couldn't last. He'd ignored all the logical thoughts when it came to Rebekah because she was everything he'd ever wanted in a woman. She completed him like no one else. He was totally infatuated with her and couldn't get enough of her. It was crazy that he was plodding along on a space station, millions of light years from her instead of by her side.

He debated resigning his commission and getting a job as a civilian doctor. He'd even checked to see if he could get a medical position on the Enterprise. He hadn't found anything that would bring him closer to Rebekah, so he stayed were he was. Working himself into exhaustion every day so he could at least sleep. It was the dreamless kind. The kind that came from working constantly and taking little time for ones self. He knew, genetically engineered or not, he couldn't last forever at this pace. He just hoped he forgot Rebekah before that happened. Then again, if he didn't at least he'd be out of his self-pity and misery when it happened.

He put the tricorder on the desk and handed the PADD to his relief doctor. He exited the Infirmary and headed to Quarks. He was supposed to meet Miles and play a game of darts. Everyone of his friends on the station had been coming up with activities to take his mind off the hole in his heart that Rebekah had once filled.  
>While he was grateful for his friends, he wished to be alone.<p>

"I know you want to be alone, but we need to have a talk," Dax said, sitting down next to him.  
>"Jadzia, I know what you want to talk about and I don't care to share," Julian said, taking a drink. His dinner sat in front of him, untouched. Food didn't have much of a taste these days and he didn't care what he was eating. The simple act of eating wasn't something he wanted to do because he didn't see a reason for living with Rebekah gone.<p>

"Too bad. There's nothing wrong with being depressed that Bekah isn't here or isn't with you. You love her. Admit it," Jadzia said.  
>"I admit it. I love her, but that doesn't do me any good because I can't have her, I can't be with her," Julian said.<br>"Now that doesn't sound like the Julian Bashir I've come to love over the years," Jadzia said.  
>"You mean that immature, skirt chasing, naïve physician that boarded this station a few years ago? He's no longer here," Julian said.<p>

"No, the determined, confident, never say die doctor and friend I've grown accustomed to serving with," Jadzia said, smiling at him.  
>"I love her. Does it ever go away," he asked.<br>"What," Jadzia asked back.  
>"The pain. I know we both chose to be apart, but that doesn't make it hurt any less, does it," Julian asked.<br>"No. Parting is never supposed to feel good. The pain doesn't ever go away, but it does ease up. It's always there, but you get used to it and can actually make it hide and ignore it. But it's always there. I think you're realizing that, despite the differences, you two are made for each other and I'd like to see you two get to that point," Jadzia said.

"Well, she's on the Enterprise and I'm here. I don't see that happening any time soon," Julian said. He took the hug Jadzia offered and headed to his quarters. He wanted to be alone, for real this time.

"Well, it's not everyday this station gets a new science officer. It's wonderful to have you aboard," Ben said to the new officer standing before him in his office.  
>"Thank you, sir. I hope I do a good job for you, sir," they replied.<br>"I know you will. Go to your quarters and get settled. First shift is in the morning," Ben said.

His guest left the office by way of the back door and headed to the Habitat Ring. They knew their way around the station, having studied plans and such while waiting for the transfer.

They placed their bags in the quarters they were assigned and left the room. They headed down the hall and stood in front of a door, identical to the one they had entered a little while ago.

They rang the bell and, after a few minutes pause, were allowed admittance.  
>When the doors opened, Dr. Julian Bashir was unable to believe the site that appeared before him.<br>Standing there in a DS9 uniform stood the woman he loved more than anything.

"Rebekah," he said before rushing toward her. It was only when he wrapped his arms around her he noticed the extra bundle she carried.  
>"Surprise," she said.<p> 


End file.
